U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,867 to D. Stern et al. (assigned to Columbia University) describes purified endoethelial monocyte activating polypeptide (EMAP) II, antibodies that specifically bind to EMAP II, and methods of treating tumors by administering EMAP II to an afflicted subject.
U. Knies et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 95, 12322-12327 (October 1998), describes the regulation of endothelial monocyte-activating polypepetide II release by apoptosis.